el monstruo peludo tosco irlandés aullador
by teddyelosodefelpavanegaserazo
Summary: esa criatura


gruñidos de animal peludo tosco irlandes

se que lo tienes desgraciado marvin mystery el compañero dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal

se que lo tienes desgraciado marvin mystery el compañero dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal

exclamo la criatura peluda tosca irlandes mientras lo coge de las patas al pobre marvin mystery el compañero dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal se lo lleva a la espesura del bosque oscuro canadiense lo mete dentro de un tronco hueco con la cabeza metida grita desesperado por salir de ahi

socorro mierda vida socorro

lo sacan del tronco hueco a empujones los dos monstruos adultos aliados con las manitos corticas jalando los pantalones de marvin mystery el compañero dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal

pues huyamos de ese bosque oscuro canadiense

porque huimos de ese lugar

pregunto martin mystery el autentico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal y diana lombard la hermanastra maestra tigresa salen corriendo tratando de huir mientras tanto marvin mystery el compañero dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal se devolvio para recuperar la chaqueta naranja

cuando la fiera peluda tosca irlandesa aulladora estaba oculta justo detras del escritorio lo vio a marvin mystery el compañero dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal

cuando la bestia peluda tosca irlandesa aulladora lo pilla al pobre marvin mystery el compañero dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal casi lo muerde justo en el brazo izquierdo

ayuda esta ahi en el centro monstruoso investigativo de lo paranormal

ayuda esta ahi en el centro monstruoso investigativo de lo paranormal mierda

grito marvin mystery el compañero dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal mientras huia de la criatura peluda tosca irlandesa aulladora a punto de morderlo en el brazo derecho

los tres monstruos adultos aliados huyenron en el auto blanco pero dejaron esa tarjeta de presentacion que estaba en el suelo la criatura peluda tosca irlandesa aulladora la recogio de martin mystery el autentico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal lo habia llamado del telefono monstruoso de emergencias

este es el telefono de emergencias monstruosas de martin mystery el autentico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal situado en la prestigiosa academia torrington

la fiera peluda tosca irlandesa aulladora se burlaba de manera grotesca encontro la horma del zapato lo que habia buscado estaba en esa prestigiosa academia torrington

mientras tanto ellos llegan al campus universitario marvin mystery el compañero dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal se le notaba algo nervioso sudoroso con dolor en el brazo derecho cuando diana lombard la hermanastra maestra tigresa lo habia notado uy huele a feo asco te vas a duchar y si tienes tiempo pues a la enfermeria

preguntaron ambos monstruos adultos aliados

que era esa cosa peluda tosca irlandesa aulladora

respondio marvin mystery el compañero dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal

que estaba persiguiendome como lobo muy bravo

dame ese pelo de animal amigo

pues claro si me prestas tu habitacion por favor

bueno bueno calma compañero si vamos a investigar juntos

prefiero investigar solo

auch que dolor en la herida

que querra esa bestia peluda tosca irlandesa aulladora

pregunto de nuevo marvin mystery el compañero dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal cuando entro al dormitorio prehistorico le cierra la puerta a martin mystery el autentico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal habia sacado el estuche donde estaba esa planta herbacea verde manchada de sangre

mientras ve la luna llena en su maximo esplendor la bestia peluda tosca irlandesa aulladora ve por la ventana a marvin mystery el compañero investigador de lo paranormal

saboreandose a su presa preferida se salio del campus universitario

por la misma ventana abierta marvin mystery el compañero investigador de lo paranormal se convierte en la criatura peluda tosca irlandesa aulladora

a aullar para convertir a marvin mystery el compañero dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal

en criatura peluda tosca irlandesa aulladora


End file.
